fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Meltryllis
This page contains information about Meltryllis in Fate/Another V 1.2R FIX. Innates Composite Divinity *'Type:' Passive *'Hotkey:' F **''You can choose one of the three attributes as the main ability.'' **''Each attribute has different gain effect.'' **''All skills will add extra effects to the selected attributes.'' Leviathan * Add Meltryllis 350 HP, All skill add extra effects of Leviathan. Saraswati * Add Meltryllis 30 Attack and 5 armor, All skill add extra effects of Saraswati. Artemis * Add Meltryllis 200 MP, All skill add extra effects of Artemis. Skills Unforgivable Hilarion * Mana Cost: 100 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey:' Q **''Meltryllis sprints forward with the blade on her foot, causing damage and dizziness to enemies on the path.'' ***Lv 1: 40 x 5 damage ***Lv 2: 45 x 5 damage ***Lv 3: 50 x 5 damage ***Lv 4: 55 x 5 damage ***Lv 5: 60 x 5 damage **'Cast Range: '''700 **'Skill Width:150 **'''Cooldown: 12 seconds **'High Servant Effects:' ***'Leviathan:' Add short stun. ***'Saraswati:' Add 200 cast range, Enemies that are hurt will reduce their defenses.(Skill LV x 1), duration 5 seconds. ***'Artemis:' 5 hits increased to 7 hits. **'Special:' If Cursed Sword Giselle first active, add once extra damage form that skill base damage x 2.5. The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey:' W **After startup, increased attack speed. Each attack has a 30% chance to hit the wave. ***Lv 1: Increased 10% attack speed,each wave 30 damage. ***Lv 2: Increased 15% attack speed,each wave 40 damage. ***Lv 3: Increased 20% attack speed,each wave 50 damage. ***Lv 4: Increased 25% attack speed,each wave 60 damage. ***Lv 5: Increased 30% attack speed,each wave 70 damage. **'Wave Range:' 500 **'Wave Width:' 300 **'Duration:' 7 seconds **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'High Servant Effects:' ***'Leviathan:' Wave damage add STR x 2. ***'Saraswati:' Chance increase to 50%, duration increase to 14 seconds, normal attack add extra AGI x 0.75 damage. ***'Artemis:' Increased wave range to 700. **'Special:' If you choose Leviathan or Artemis mode, you can use [[Meltryllis#The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle - Other|'The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle - Other']] in duration. The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle - Other *'Mana Cost:' N/A *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' W *''Leviathan and Artemis mode have different skill effect.'' **'Leviathan:' Rotating a wave with a 270 degree angle.The enemy being hit will deal damage and knocked back 300 range and stunned 0.5 seconds. **'Leviathan Damage:' 150+The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle Skill LV x 70 + STR **'Artemis:' Kicking a wave forward. The wave range same original skill. **'Artemis Damage:' 120+The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle Skill LV x 70 The Siren Who Burns Entrails *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey:' E **''Use the Cursed Sword Giselle to inflict heavy damage with short stun on the an enemy. Other enemies in range 300 will be dealt half damage.'' ***Lv 1: 400 damage ***Lv 2: 500 damage ***Lv 3: 600 damage ***Lv 4: 700 damage ***Lv 5: 800 damage **'Cast Range:'150 **'Cooldown:' 22 seconds **'High Servant Effects:' ***'Leviathan:' Increased stun duration to 0.4 seconds. ***'Saraswati:' Add extra damage form Meltryllis attack. ***'Artemis:' Range attack increased 200 range, damage increased to 70%. Saraswati Meltout *'Mana Cost:' 800 **'Type:' Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' R **'Jumped into the air for 1.2 seconds and then fell, causing damage to enemies in the range.' ***Lv 1: Deals 750 damage. ***Lv 2: Deals 950 damage. ***Lv 3: Deals 1150 damage. ***Lv 4: Deals 1350 damage. ***Lv 5: Deals 1500 damage. **'Range:' 450 **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds. **'High Servant Effects:' ***'Leviathan:' Increased 8% move speed after cast, duration 30 seconds. ***'Saraswati:' Reduce cast time 0.2 seconds. ***'Artemis:' Increased 100 damage. Attributes Melt Virus *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Meltryllis's normal attack and all damage skills additional Virus damage and High Servant Effects.'' **''30 damage per second for 3 seconds. If enemy servant has Virus debuff and dead, Meltryllis will be gain some ability.(Up to 30 times.)'' **'High Servant Effects:' ***'Leviathan:' Each virus unit can regeneration Meltryllis 30 HP per second. When enemy servant has Virus debuff and dead, Meltryllis will add'' ''16HP. ***'Saraswati:' Each virus unit have decrease 20% movement speed. When enemy servant has Virus debuff and dead, Meltryllis will add'' ''1 AGI and Attack. ***'Artemis:' Each virus unit have deal 2% HP damage for enemy MAX HP. When enemy servant has Virus debuff and dead, Meltryllis will add 1 INT. Composite Divinity *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Meltryllis will be gain ability by different High Servant.'' **'High Servant Effects:' ***'Leviathan:' Add 2 STR, 10% magic defense, regeneration 1%HP. ***'Saraswati:' Add 2 AGI, Critical damage change increased to 30%, Critical damage increased to 3x, add 15 attack and 15 movement speed. ***'Artemis:' Add 2 INT,Add regeneration 12 MP. all skills damage add 30 + INT*3 damage and burn 50 MP. ([[Meltryllis#Unforgivable Hilarion|'Unforgivable Hilarion']] damage only can deal 1/7, and burn only can trigger once.) Odile, the Demon Who Invites the Prince(Attribute) * Stats Required: 12 ** Add 4 MP regeneration. ** Unlock active skill [[Meltryllis#Odile, the Demon Who Invites the Prince|'Odile, the Demon Who Invites the Prince']]. Odile, the Demon Who Invites the Prince * Hotkey: D * You can force a Male enemy servant with you alliance. *'Skill Traget :' Male enemy servant. *'Cast Range:' 400 *'Duration:' 4 seconds *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Real Cooldown:' 9 seconds **'High Servant Effects:' ***'Leviathan:' Duration reduce 2 seconds. But enemy will be attract. ***'Saraswati:' Real Cooldown reduce 5 seconds. ***'Artemis:' Cast range increased to 800. Flashes to the back of the enemy when successfully cast. Saraswati Meltout(Attribute) *'Stats Required:' 14 **''Add Saraswati Meltout 250 damage. Additional effects will be added after casting.(by ''High Servant)'' **''Meltryllis add 2 ability by different High Servant.'' **'High Servant Effects:' ***'Leviathan:' Recovery 300HP/200MP. ***'Saraswati:' Reduce 0.2 seconds for Saraswati Meltout. If it hurts the enemy, gain Meltryllis 35% movement speed and attack speed, duration 30 seconds. ***'Artemis: Add 175 damage and Removes all enemy buffs within range. Virgin Laser - Palladion (Combo) *'Activation:' Cast (Q) and (W) , ® skill will appear. Within 4 seconds of the first cast. Requires 20 in all stats. *'''''Virgin Laser - Palladion is a combined Noble Phantasm of Meltryllis and Passionlip. It holds the concept of Athena's spear which "paradoxically led to the downfall of the fortified city of Troy." *After specifying a target, Meltryllis will rush to the enemy and cause damage and High Servent effects. **'Mana Total of Spells:' 500 **'Damage:' 1500 **'Cast Time:' 0.6 seconds **'Cast Range:' 4500 **'High Servant Effects:' ***'Leviathan:' Enemies with a range of 300 deals the same damage, and Meltryllis recovery 1000 HP. ***'Saraswati:' Add 250 damage, Enemies with a range of 300 will be repulse and stun. ***'Artemis:' Add 500 damage. Enemies with a range of 300 will be silent. **'Cooldown:' 150 seconds Category:Servants